


Past lovers

by marlislash



Category: NCIS, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sniper - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Reese crossed path before, had a little thing and perhaps they will meet again, who knows ? </p><p>When two skilled snipers meet and have an loving relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past lovers

Thumbnail 

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/gibbs%20reese.jpg.html)

[Direct link here](http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q539/Marlislash_Gabs/gibbs%20reese.jpg)


End file.
